


Perfect Prom Night

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gossip Girl References, One Shot, Prom, Prom Night, Short One Shot, fic request, oh god i hope i did this one justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: It sorta weird to ask about Ramsay, but at some point I thought it's something he'll do and this idea just popped out, so can you make Ramsay x Reader fic sorta reboot of Blair and Chuck (Gossip Girl) moment at the prom, when Blair won the crown, and when Dan asked, who voted for her, Chuck said 'Me. About 150 times'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I haven’t seen a single second of Gossip Girl before this fic. I watched the clip over and over, and fuck man I hope I do this fic request justice. Shoooot.

Tonight was your night, and dammit it was going to be perfect. You had everything laid out and planned for yourself. Your dress was everything you imagined it to be. It fit in all the right places, and it flowed just like you imagined. You took Robb’s hand gently as you both glided into the venue. 

Fountains were everywhere and beautiful flowers adorned the entrance. Clearly, the fountain of youth theme worked out well despite how cheesy it sounded. Robb smiled down at you and pointed in the direction of pictures. You squealed and led him over to the picture booth.

“You both look wonderful!” the photographer told you. You smiled knowingly. 

“We know,” you replied, holding Robb tighter. “He’s the perfect date.” 

“I’m only the perfect date because I’m with the perfect girl,” Robb kissed your cheek as the camera flashed. Your eyes wandered for a moment, and you saw him. He watched you from afar. Ramsay stood alone at prom, staring at you and Robb. He was always very starey, but tonight you weren’t having it.

Robb stopped you from taking another step. “Let me handle this. I don’t want your ex to ruin anything tonight.”

“No, I can do this. I knew he would be here,” you responded. 

“Alright, but you tell me if he does anything. I’m going to catch up with Jon and grab something to drink,” and with that Robb left you by yourself.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ramsay was suddenly next to you. He may be a motherfucker but he cleaned up well. His suit had red undertones and it fit him in all the right places. You couldn’t help but stare, however you kept the frown on your face.

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m glad, although, Robb got you the wrong corsage,” Ramsay slipped off your corsage and threw it into the crowd, not feeling guilty t all about it. You stood there staring at him blankly. 

“What the hell, Ramsay?” He didn’t answer. You nudged him. “You’re just out to ruin everything for me, aren’t you?” You stomped off towards Robb to tell him what happened. Ramsay watched you walk away.

“Ugh! Can you believe him?!” you shouted at Robb, Jon, and his date Ygritte.

“What did he do?” Robb asked.

“He took my corsage you gave me and threw it away! He has it out for me,” you told Robb. He shook his head and rubbed your back.

“They’re just flowers, it’s nothing,” you watched Robb’s eyes as he narrowed them down at a certain someone. When you broke up with him, you only felt anger seething through your veins. He wasn’t mad with you. He was completely stoic. Ramsay never moved on to date other girls, but you shoved Robb right in his face. 

It felt good. To move on to someone who was kinder, more gentlemanly, and better than him. Ramsay never said a word to Robb, but you could tell they didn’t like each other. 

You danced the night away with Robb and the rest of your northern friends. Jon attempted to dance the Macarena, but he failed wiggling his butt. Ygritte made you snapchat a video of it for later. Of course, Robb had politely asked you to slow dance with him. He wrapped his arms around you and let the rhythm take care of the rest.

“You look absolutely beautiful tonight, did you know that?” he whispered in your ear. 

“Robb! Stop it,” you looked away feeling heat rise to your cheeks. 

“I mean it,” Robb tucked his finger under your chin. “You’re perfect.” This night was perfect. The slow rhythm enchanted the entire room. Couples swayed with each other while singles stood to the side, feet tapping along. You were wrapped in Robb’s arms, and your eyes almost fluttered closed until you caught something out of the corner of your eye.

There, close to the Prom Queen voting box was Ramsay shoving votes inside his jacket. 

He wasn’t the best person on this good green Earth, but this? This was a new low. You felt quick boiling anger well up inside of you. You had to do something, say something to him. You pulle away from Robb, heading straight towards Ramsay.

“Where are you going, Y/N? They’re about to announce Prom King and Queen,” Robb called after you.

“I have to go take care of something,” you gritted through your teeth. Ramsay was walking away from the scene, but you caught him. You tugged on his sleeve and turned him around. His fingers still on the votes.

“What the hell are these?” you said, taking the votes away from him. Ramsay stood there, facing you, saying nothing. Robb showed up behind you, staring your ex down. “Are you kidding me, Ramsay?”

You wanted to cry. You wanted to hit him, but he only looked down, still saying nothing.

“This is low even for you. I can’t believe you did this, Ramsay! You know how important this night is to me!”

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Ygritte said with Jon behind her.

“I caught him with these. They’re all marked with Margaery’s name. He’s trying to sabotage me!” In the background you heard microphone feedback.

“Students, if I could have your attention, please,” someone said, but your attention was on the evil fucker in front of you.

“Are you going to say something? Blame someone! Something!” you nudged him.

“For the first time at Westeros High, our Prom Queen is—

“I can’t believe you’re not even defending yourself. You’ve ruined everything for me,” you spat at him.

“I’m sorry, just one moment,” the spokesperson turned to the person next to them and whispered something. They sighed, rolled their eyes and spoke the winner’s name into the microphone, annoyed. “Y/N L/N.”

Celebratory music played over the speakers and a smile lit up your entire face.

“Oh my God, I won,” you turned to Robb smiling. You turned back to Ramsay with a smug look on your face. “This is my moment. I own prom.” You took Robb’s hand and led him to the stage. 

“And our Prom King is Robb Stark,” you pushed the spokesperson aside to grab your crown and the microphone.

“This is so great! Thank you everyone,” your genuine smile warmed the room. All you could feel was euphoria spread through your body. After weeks of hard work, you finally got what you wanted: a crown and the perfect night.

“Oh! I’m so happy Y/N won!” Ygritte smiled and clapped her hands. 

“Yeah, who even voted for her?” Jon said, off-hand.

“Me. About a 150 times.” Ramsay said, matter-of-factly. Jon and Ygritte both looked at Ramsay with their mouths open. “I wasn’t putting the Margaery votes in, I was taking them out.”  
“But what about her corsage?” Ygritte argued.

“Her dress looks better without it,” Ramsay smiled to see you on stage where you belong. Ramsay handed over a letter to Ygritte. “Give this to her when she’s ready.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this. Ramsay, this is the sweetest thing you could’ve ever done for her,” Ygritte told him. 

“I just wanted to make sure she had the perfect night,” he nodded. Ygritte caught him staring at you for a long longer than he was supposed to. “Even if it wasn’t supposed to be with me.”


	2. The Perfect After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you pleas3 do a part two of perfect prom night? (Anon)

Night became blurry when the lights started to flash on you and your crown. Nothing could make this night any better. Robb slowly dancing with you in your perfect dress, lights flashing to get a picture of Westeros High’s new prom queen, but the best part of it all was that this moment was every bit of what you worked for. You soaked it all in, letting the fame and popularity wash over you.

Once the music stopped, Robb placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. His crown nudged yours. Both of you giggled at the small, but lovely moment. 

Soon, prom would be over, but the night was just beginning. You started to get invites to after parties, house parties, hotel room parties, and anywhere a lucky girl could go on prom night in the big city. With a glowing face and a big smile, you walked over to your friends Jon and Ygritte.

“Everybody has an after party! Where should we go?” you asked them. They sheepishly looked at each other and then to you.

“Well, we—

“We had plans, Y/N,” Ygritte took over. You blinked, but then you remembered what Ygritte told you.

“Oh, that’s right. You guys have a room. Upstairs, yeah?” you nodded. They nodded back to you. “Right. I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t be!” Ygritte reached out to hug you. “You have so many parties to even go to. I mean, you won’t miss us. You’re Prom Queen!”

“You’re right! I am Prom Queen!” you laughed out loud and adjusted your pretty gold crown on your head. You smiled at both of them. “Have fun tonight, ok?”

“We will,” Jon nodded, looking longingly at Ygritte. Before you left the couple alone, Ygritte reached out to your hand. She put a sealed letter inside of it. 

“What’s this?” you asked.

“Open it when you’re ready. That’s all I can say,” Ygritte hugged you once more before you went off. The letter felt heavier than you thought. It didn’t matter. You tucked it inside your clutch as best you could and linked arms with Robb again who was laughing with Theon Greyjoy.

“And that’s all he said?” Robb tried to cover his mouth before he guffawed.  
“I’m tellin’ you! That was all he could manage to say, the poor fucker! Oh! Hello, Y/N. Or should I say, my queen?” Theon bowed to you dramatically. You played along.

“Thank you, dear subject. In this new kingdom, I dub you, Lord Theon Greyjoy, High Duke of the Seas.”

“Why, thank you, my lady, it would be an honor,” Theon kissed your hand playfully. You always told yourself that you’d give Theon a shot one day, but that day never came with Ramsay as an ex and Robb, Mr. Perfect Boyfriend. Still, his smile was infectious. 

“They just invited us to come over to the beach mansion,” Robb casually said. You almost spit out your drink.

“THE Beach mansion? The sixty million dollar one?! But your dad—

“He’s off fucking some Euro whore,” Theon answered.

“Your sister—

“Is having the same fucking party,” Theon smiled big. “Biggest fest you can find. So, are you in or are you out?” The next thing anyone could remember that night is taking a big party bus crammed with horny and ready-to-party teenagers to the Greyjoy Mansion. You couldn’t care less if this place was two hours away from your house. Who gave a fuck? This was a party of a lifetime.

You planned to get trashed.

When you exited the bus with a shit load of other Greyjoy friends, you all stampeded to get inside the insane mansion. You could already hear kickass bass coming from the house. Different colored lights moved to the beat on the first floor. One of Yara’s college friends puked on the lawn. Another one stumbled to you and Robb.

“Ay, you one of those prom kids?” she said, giggling. “You’re so cute in your hat!” You watched her tumble down into the lawn, laughing.

“I want what she’s having,” you mentioned to Robb. You both went inside and saw the complete chaos this party already turned into. People were drinking from multiple jungle juice buckets. You smelled the marijuana in the air along with the cigarettes to cover it up. To the left, you saw Yara and the DJ leading an entire room of people to mosh inside the first living room. 

To the right, you watched more people bounce and dance away to music and then a group of college guys holding up a freshman to drink an entire keg. Theon and Robb trotted over to join them. You caught a peek of the freshman’s six pack and another peek at his frat tattoo. You rolled your eyes. Not that impressive. 

Robb passed you a cup of the jungle juice. “Here, drink it!”  
“Isn’t this basically poison?” you pointed at it.

“You said you wanted to get fucked up, right?” Robb winked at you. “You’ll be fine. Come on, drink it!”

You let the juice slide down your throat and you felt the burn along with it. You shook your head around, letting the burn settle. You felt invincible. You joined in on the mosh in the living room immediately. The bass vibrated the walls while you jumped up and down with everyone else. You sang-song the lyrics and felt your purse jumping up and down with you. 

You grabbed onto the clutch’s chain. The letter. You check and there it was. Tucked inside and partially folded. Something in your gut said it was important. You dipped out the living room and explored the second level of the mega-mansion. You started to hear moaning from different bedrooms in the house. You could’ve sworn you watched Ros and Theon tumble together before the door closed behind them.

Opening a door slowly, you checked to make sure no one was using the bedroom you entered. It was dark and quiet. Once you flipped the switch, you found no one there. Just another fancy guest bedroom. This one had a glass wall that looked towards the ocean. The sky and water seemed to go on forever. You almost wanted to swim in it.

No, you were still too sober. You reminded yourself to get another drink.

You tucked your whole clutch into an empty drawer and made your way back to the first floor. You found Robb being lifted by the same college boys to drink a part of the keg. His suit jacket was gone, but the crown was miraculously on his head. You took another drink from a Northern friend, Jeyne Poole. Both of you drank it quickly because both of you didn’t want to deal with a slow burn in your throats.

Still, all of the alcohol seemed to hit you at once. It felt like a shot in the dark. Quick, out of nowhere, and now you had the energy and will to do almost anything. Jeyne took your hand to the backyard where you saw Viserys Targaryen playing with his band. He sang punk songs into the mic while people jumped into the pool with or without their clothes. Jeyne took off her prom dress and cannonball into the pool with her underwear on.

It was one night. What could one night do?

So, you made quick work on your own dress and jumped into the pool with her straight afterwards. The cold water shook your skin and body awake, but you’ve never felt more alive in your whole life. You thought you felt Jeyne’s lips on yours, but that may have been a floatie in the pool. As you stumbled out, you jammed along with the rock song Viserys and his guys played. 

Your feet jammed and danced until you almost stumbled when someone caught you.

“Ay, now. You alright?” Yara held you. You rubbed your face and smiled.  
“I’m fiiiiiiiiine,” you giggled. “You’re the best big sister ever, Yara.”

“Oof, you are drunk, sweet girl,” Yara guided you away from the pool and into the house away from people. Another girl followed you into Yara’s bedroom. Yara sat you down on the bed while you fell over laughing.

“She ok?” the other girl asked.

“She’s one of my little brother’s friends. She’s fine. Can she borrow some of your clothes, Mel? I think she threw off her prom dress somewhere,” Yara explained. You faded out for a moment until you felt warm clothes against your skin. Mel gave you a cut off Led Zeppelin shirt that showed more of your belly than the band logo. You had comfy pajamas pants and fuzzy socks. Life felt amazing.

“Oh my gosh! These socks are so cute!” You squealed.

“Oh, she’s drunk,” Mel said. She climbed on the bed and offered you some water. You sucked away at the bottle like a baby. The cold liquid felt good down your throat, but you didn’t want to stop partying. 

“I want to go partyyyyy,” you whined. Mel looked at Yara. She shrugged.

“Let her go, she’ll have more. This is Prom Night. Do you remember our prom night?” Yara winked at Mel. Mel smirked and let you leave the room. You stumbled your way back to the first floor again to find everybody filling the house with house music. You let your body dance to the beat and you closed your eyes. 

Dancing to the music felt good as if the beat and your heart followed the same rhythm. You didn’t want it to stop. You let your eyes flutter open for a moment, and you wish you hadn’t. In the corner, there was Jeyne and Robb kissing away at each other both slipping their drinks on themselves. 

You felt upset at first. You wanted nothing more to go over there and slap him across the face. Your feet carried you two steps forward when you realized. You weren’t that upset at all. You only dated Robb to hurt Ramsay. Robb only dated you to hurt Jeyne. You shrugged it off, maybe it was better this way. After all, Robb was always so kind to you, but he didn’t love you. 

Just like you didn’t love Robb. You never loved Robb. You’ve only loved one guy.

An idea struck you like a chord. You carried yourself all the way upstairs and back to the same room you hid your clutch. This time, you heard moaning on the other side. You whispered a quick ‘fuck’ to yourself before you had some major decision-making to do. 

Either one, you sit outside the door and wait till whoever was in there was done. Or two, you barged in there, grabbed your clutch, and made a quick leave. Before an angel or a devil found themselves on your shoulder, you remembered your stepmom’s advice.  
“Whatever you do tonight, just remember, what would make for a better story?” She winked after she told you that. She wasn’t your real mom, but hell she should be. You mustered up any kind of courage you had in your body. Your hand hovered over the doorknob as you heard the moans and grunting get louder. Your hand grabbed the doorknob.

You twisted it and went in. You heard shrieks and several variations of ‘who the fuck are you?’. You pretended to not see the aroused penis as you reached in the drawer and sped out of the room. The door slammed behind you, and all you could do was laugh. Yes, this would make a much better story indeed.

You led yourself upstairs to the 3rd floor where you heard practically no one, but the deck was open for all. You found yourself in a quiet corner of it. The ocean waves went back and forth steadily. The letter was still sealed and bent in some places. When you opened it, you saw familiar handwriting staring back at you.

Hello Sweetling,

By the time you’re reading this, I expect that you had a wonderful evening. You got everything you ever wanted. The perfect dress. The perfect date. The crown. You have it all. And I’m happy for you. It may not look like it, but I am.

I know my behavior recently has been awful. Really, your little plan worked. I can’t stand to see you with anyone else but me. Ever since I set my eyes on you, you were mine even when you weren’t standing by my side. You are still mine. 

You can throw this letter away. You can burn it. I don’t care, but the fact still stands. You’ve never felt the same about anyone. I know how you’re feeling. I see it on your face. Come find me.

Always Yours,  
Ramsay

There it was. The same beating in your heart you always felt was there. You let your smile stretch for miles. You bit your lip down as you turned to find Ramsay, but he was already there, watching you from the other corner of the deck. Smoke left his mouth and a smile remained afterwards. 

You jumped into his arms as held you close to him. A firm kiss was placed your lips before you said anything at all. His hold on you was terrifying, but he was right.

You were his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to see more of my work, my tumblr is ( crowkingwrites.tumblr.com ) I post more stuff on there than i do on here including updates to my longer works. Comments, questions, and concerns are encouraged.


End file.
